Save Me
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “You were supposed to fight for me.” Serena began her voice trembling. “I needed you to give me a sign. Anything.”


"Wait...no dammit!" He ignored her call and continued walking, pretending that he couldn't hear the sound of her heels clicking faster and closer. "Dan please!" She called again, now less than five feet away. He didn't know what made him stop and turn around, it was either the desperation in her voice or the fact that he would have to face her sooner or later.

"What the hell do you want, Serena?" His tone was harsh, unforgiving although she could hear a bit of sadness creep into his voice. His normally warm brown eyes were cold as he glared at her, making her want the ground to swallow her up so she could escape. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Dan...I want to explain. Please." Her voice cracked, the first sign that tears were about to come. "Please."

"There's nothing to explain." His tone softened as he continued. "You've obviously made your decision. You want him... so I'm going to let you go. I have to.

"I don't want Aaron. I want you. It's always been you, Dan." Serena's lip trembled as she tried to hold back the salty tears that threatened to spill from her emerald eyes.

"Really? You want me?" Dan's voice was low, and full of venom. "Is that why you kissed him? In front of everyone? Was that your way of telling me you want me?" He closed his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and re-opening his eyes. "I loved you, Serena. One word and you could've had me."

"I wanted you to fight for me." Serena cried, tears flowing freely now. "It didn't seem like you wanted me. I needed you to show me you wanted me." Her voice had reduced to quiet whispers, but the intensity of the words never wavering.

"I didn't know." Dan spoke simply. "How was I supposed to know? All I knew was that I wanted you, and for a while, it seemed like you wanted me too. But then I saw you kissing Aaron, and I thought you were over me." He ran a hand through his hair, adding to his disheveled appearance that had come from the fight with Aaron. His knuckles were red, his tie half ripped off and his shirt had become untucked, a few buttons missing.

"You were supposed to fight for me." Serena began her voice trembling. "I needed you to give me a sign. Anything."

"Wasn't telling you enough? I brought you flowers, I walked to the Palace in the snow without a jacket just to see you, I thought I was doing everything right." Dan muttered, his arms itching to take hold of the blonde and pulling her close.

"You were, Dan! You were. I'm s-s-s-s-sorry!" She moved towards him, collapsing into his arms, her mascara smearing against his white dress shirt. "I'm an awful person. Make me forget, please!"

"What?" He asked, bewildered. Her stumbling into his arms was one thing, but wanting him to make her forget? How was he supposed to do that?

"Make me forget him. Make me forget how awful I am, make me forget I ever even met him. Make me forget my own name! Show me, Dan. Show me you want me!" Serena exclaimed, looking up at him, her green eyes glowing with lust and love.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, she grabbed Dan roughly and smashed her lips to his. His lips parted and she took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, arms locked around his neck. Serena's hands flitted to the top button of his shirt and that was when he pulled away.

"No." He gasped, clutching both of her arms, keeping her a distance away. Her hair had come out of the messy bun and her long blonde hair spilled across her shoulders. "We..I can't do this right now."

Her shoulders fell, her heart plunging into despair. "You don't want to be with me." It was a statement rather than a question. She was afraid that he would nod and walk away, but a part of her whispered that he would stay.

"I...I want you and I want to be with you." His voice was soft and slow, each word sounding like a caress. "I just...I want to be the guy for you. The only guy for you." His hand reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm done playing games, Serena. I'll be yours, but no more Aaron, no more anyone except me."

"Okay. Just you. That's all I'll ever need." Her voice had become stronger, her tears stopped and at the moment, she felt free. Free of the dark cloud that had hovered over her for the past three weeks. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, taking her into his arms, stroking her hair and feeling the goosebumps that adorned her arms. He lifted her chin up and looked at her clearly for the first time in the past hour. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, her cheeks were flushed and there were bags under her eyes that weren't so easily concealed with makeup.

"Thank you for being here, thank you for saving me." She looked up into his brown eyes, smiling a little at his knitted eyebrows. "You saved me from myself." She elaborated, causing the confused look in his eyes to vanish.

"You're welcome." He said simply, grasping her chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger. "I love you." He muttered before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
